The Murder of Spencer Reid
by gothina234
Summary: Reid cannot do anything but watch his team as a ghost as they struggle to accept the loss of a family member and as they struggle to find the man that murdered him. Reid wants justice but how can the team move on when the unsub is sending video after video of Reid's final and bloody night. Character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I couldn't resist writing this and fear not, I will still be updating my other fan fiction. I just couldn't resist doing this. **

**I hope that you all enjoy this and I hope that you like it. **

**There is a character death but that is obvious. This fan fiction is going to be bloody and feature torture among other things so a little warning there.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

Reid sat down for the night with a collection of new books to read, he sat against his sofa with a cup of coffee beside him. He sat down and finally let his body relax. The team had been working on a few rough cases lately and he was just happy to have a few days off, he was just happy to have some time to himself.

**Later that night**

Reid felt uneasy as he awoke from his deep slumber, he didn't know what it was that had awoken him but he didn't like it. Reid pushed the covers of himself and brushed some hair out of his eyes, he switched on the lamp shade next to him and found himself looking around his apartment. He couldn't see anyone and nothing seemed out of place. He carefully made his way to his front door, he check the locks and found them all in place. Reid closed his eyes and rubbed his tired eyes. He knew that he was edge slightly after the recent cases the team had seen.

Reid turned around the corner and made his way back to his bed.

He yelped and started to panic when a strong hand clamped over his mouth. He clawed at the hand as person holding him forced him onto the bed and onto his back. Reid looked up and saw a man looking down at him and smiling. The man sat on his hips before grabbing a needle from pocket. The man bit the cap off with his mouth before pushing it into Reid's neck. Reid screamed into the hand as he felt something burn his throat. His scream became almost silent as the man pulled out the needle.

"Don't worry Spencer, it was only bleach. I injected it into your vocal cords, I can't have you screaming for help as we play," the man smiled at Reid before turning him over and tying his hands together.

**The next morning - Morgan**

Morgan knocked on Reid's door for the third time, his entire mind screaming at him that something was wrong. He turned to Garcia to see that she had the exact same look on her face. They had come round to see if Reid wanted to do something for the day.

"Let me call him. He may have gone out," Morgan said as he pulled his phone out and dialled Reid's number. He heart sank slightly when he heard a phone ringing from inside the apartment. Morgan shut off the phone and pounded the door again. Garcia jumped with each hit to the door.

"Reid, it's Morgan and Garcia. Last chance to open the door or I'm busting it down."

They waited for a few moments and recieved no answer. Morgan pushed Garcia away from the door before lifting his foot and kicking the door, the door flew open and Morgan rushed in. Morgan pointed to Garcia and told her to wait outside. Morgan turned around the corner and felt as if someone had just stabbed him in the heart. Morgan was frozen as he looked at the horror in front of him.

Leaned against the bottom of the bed was a bloody, beaten and pale half dressed Reid, each of his wrists tied with metal wire to the bedpsts. Reid's head down and against his chest, his eyes obscured by his hair.

"Reid!" Morgan screamed as he raced forward, he kneeled down next to Reid and knew that Reid was dead. He didn't touch Reid's body but he leaned down and looked under Reid's hair to see lifeless and dead eyes. Morgan felt tears roll down his cheek as his shaking hands hovered over Reid's body. He wanted nothing more than to untie Reid's body from the bed but he knew that someone had murdered Reid. He couldn't risk contaminating Reid's body. Reid wasn't breathing. The young genius had been taken away from the team and Morgan struggled to accept that he was dead.

Morgan felt anger replace the stabbing pain of loss in his heart.

He was going to find whoever had hurt and killed his friend and he was going to make sure they suffered. He was going to hunt them down and make them wish for death.

"NO!" Garcia's voice screamed from behind Morgan causing Morgan to turn and look at her. Morgan rushed to her as she fell to her knees. He brought her into a tight hug and turned her away from Reid's body.

"He can't be dead...M-Morgan tell me he isn't dead," Garcia sobbed as she gripped onto Morgan's jacket, she cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, he's dead babygirl. T-This can't be happening. Who would do this?" Morgan cried as he held Garcia.

**Reid**

Reid sat against the wall watching his two friends hold each other and cry. He had been staring at his lifeless body for the last three hours. He didn't know what he was, his best assumption was that he was a ghost.

He couldn't grab anything. He had shouted and shouted but no-one had come to his door. He knew that no-one could see or hear him.

He felt anger as he watched his two friends cry, he felt anger at the man who had came into his apartment and put him through hours of hell and torture before killing him.

He had watched the man take pictures of his dead body, he had watched as the man grabbed the camcorder that had recorded the torture and his murder. He had watched his murderer walk out his door with a Cheshire grin on his face. He had watched his murderer continue to live while he was dead.

Reid couldn't even cry, ghosts couldn't cry.

Reid wanted only one thing at the moment, he wanted the team to find the man that had killed him, the man that taken him away from them, taken him away from his family.

He wanted justice.

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, firstly, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Thank you all so much. **

**Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favourites. I was really nervous about posting this and trust me even I get a little sad when I am writing this. **

**I got a bit carried away and did this chapter. I was planning to leave it at least a day but my mind is buzzing with writing so here is chapter two. Hope it is okay posting a chapter so soon.**

**Enjoy and please review (you are all so awesome for reviewing)**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Morgan**

Morgan took Garcia out of the apartment and knocked on a neighbour's door, he asked if they could take care of her. Reid's neighbour obliged when Morgan explained what had happened. Morgan walked back into the apartment and pulled out his cellphone, his hand shook as he placed the phone to his ear. Morgan wiped tears from his cheeks as he waited for Hotch to answer.

"Hello," Hotch's voice came from the phone.

"Hotch, you need to come to Reid's apartment," Morgan said in a small voice that he never knew existed in himself. "You also need to call FBI technicians and CSI."

"Morgan, what's happened? Is Reid alright?" Hotch said urgently down the phone. Morgan felt his throat tighten, he didn't want to say the words again.

"Hotch...he's dead. Someone killed him Hotch. There is so much blood and it looks like he was tortured. Oh god, he's dead," Morgan panicked slightly as he peeked around the corner again to see Reid's body. He looked away again not able to see his best friend, a man he considered his little brother, so still and lifeless. There was silence on the phone before Hotch spoke again, his voice shaking and upset.

"I'll call the team and forensics...just stay with him. We'll be there soon. Just don't leave him alone," Hotch said down the phone before the line went dead.

**An hour and a half later - Reid**

Reid watched as his body was photographed and samples were taken, he watched and hoped that there was some kind of evidence, something that would lead the team to the bastard that had killed him.

Hotch, Morgan, Emily and Rossi were in the room, simply staring at his dead body. All of them had silently cried, he had watched when JJ had entered the room and seen him, she had ran out of the room in tears, Reid had followed her into his neighbours apartment and found her and Garcia holding each other and crying. He had watched them and then returned to his apartment to watch the others. He hated no being able to do anything, he hated not being able to touch anything or do anything to help them. All he could do was observe while the anger inside of him grew and grew.

Reid looked away when the coroner and his team came for him, he couldn't watch as they unwrapped his bloody and cut wrists from the wire. He flinched as he heard the zipper on his body bag done up. He turned back to the team as they watched his body be taken out of his apartment. The team walked forward with gloves on their hands and into his bedroom which was smeared with blood.

"Can you just talk?" Reid said as he hated watching them be so silent. He hated the fact none of them could hear them. "Please just talk!"

Reid felt relief when they finally began to talk.

"I don't know if I can be here," Emily said as she backed away from the bed that was practically coated with blood. "He must have been so scared."

"I'll say it now, I want to find Reid's killer but I won't blame any of you if you want to leave. Reid was part of our family and someone took him away from us. I want this guy found and we are not taking another case till we have the killer," Hotch said with anger in his voice.

"I just can't understand why this happened to him. He has never done anything to hurt anyone and this happened to him. I can stay but just give me a minute. I want to find this bastard," Emily said as she struggled to keep her emotions under check.

Reid walked forward to be nearer to the team.

"Hotch, you have to find him. He hurt me and tortured me, you can't let him get away with this. You don't know what he did to me. I couldn't even scream," Reid pleaded to Hotch. Reid needed to vent how he felt even if no-one could hear him, he needed to talk even if there was a small chance that someone would hear him.

Rossi was the first to bring everyone back into profiler mode even though he struggled with the situation. Rossi knew that they needed to move right away if they were going to catch the bastard.

"We know that the unsub must have been here for a few hours. The forensic team said that he had probably been around since last night, judging by the clothing that Reid was wearing, he was already in bed when the unsub attacked him," Rossi said in a low voice.

"I didn't see, I didn't hear him," Reid whispered to himself.

"You all saw the marks around his wrists and ankles," Morgan said sadly. "The son of a bitch restrained Reid while he-he hurt him."

"Morgan, don't get upset. Please I can't watch any more of you cry," Reid said.

"I want Garcia to check the buildings security camera immediately. I want to know every person who came to this building last night," Hotch said. "Reid's autopsy is on rush but it's going to be a while before we...before we know how he died."

**An hour later**

Garcia sat at her computer screen, her eyes red where she struggled to stop crying. She couldn't understand how her boy genius, her junior g-man, could have been taken away from her and his family in such a horrific way. She could still see all the blood and she couldn't forget how he had been tied against with wire. Her heart ached as she thought about how happy Reid had been the day before. She wanted to cry just thinking about his smile.

She rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath, she placed her shaking hands on her keyboard and began to make her way into CCTV footage. She was about bring it up on the screen when a small beep caught her attention, she looked to one of her other screens and found herself looking in shock at the subject heading of the email that had popped up on her screen. The subject heading read:- _Spencer's last night_

Garcia scrambled out of her chair and shouted out of her office for the rest of the team to come. The rest of the team raced into Garcia's office.

"Garcia, what's wrong? Did you see something on the camera?" Hotch asked with a small hint of hope in his voice.

"No, I just recieved an email. It's subject heading says Reid's last night and it has a video attached. Oh god! I can't watch what is on that video," Garcia gasped as her chest began to feel heavy. JJ rushed forward and got Garcia out of her chair.

"You don't have to watch it," JJ said as she began to lead Garcia out of the office. JJ turned back to look at Hotch.

"I can't watch it Hotch, I just can't," JJ said before leaving the room with Garcia.

**Reid**

Reid opened his eyes and found himself in Garcia's office. He had stayed in the apartment after the team had left. He didn't know how he had got to Garcia's office.

_'Okay, so I just have to really want to go somewhere to get there'_ Reid thought.

He looked up to see his team, they were all standing around a screen. Reid looked at the screen and felt his heart drop as Emily clicked on an email and a small video popped up. Reid felt anger rise up in him as the man popped up on the screen, his face obscured by a mask. Reid turned away from the screen for a moment as he remembered his murderer's eyes, they were the last things he had ever seen while he had been alive.

"Hey everyone," the unsub said happily to the camera.

Reid slumped to the floor and closed his eyes, he didn't want to see the video. He couldn't watch the beginning of the last night of his life. He didn't want his team to see it either, he knew that the bastard was going to send something to the team. Deep down he had just hoped that the man who had killed him wouldn't do it.

**Hotch**

Hotch watched as the unsub stepped away from the camera and pointed to a bound Reid. Hotch clenched his fist as he realised that this time there was no way to save Reid. This wasn't a live feed they could trace or for Reid to leave clues.

No, he knew that this video was Reid's last terrifying night. A night that the team had not been there to save him.

"It's such a beautiful night and little Spencer is just so excited for tonight. I think Spencer is trying to say something," the unsub said before marching over to Reid, he pulled Reid into a sitting position by his hair before climbing onto the bed and holding Reid up by his hair.

"Oh Reid," Morgan said as he watched Reid clench his eyes shut in pain, his cheeks wet as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Come on Spencey, talk to them," the unsub taunted as he stroked Reid's cheek with his gloved hand. Reid moved his mouth but no sound came out.

"Why can't he talk?" Emily said in horror as she watched the video, her entire body shook as she watched Reid try to talk.

"How dissappointing? Not even a little scream," the unsub pouted before letting out a chuckle of laughter. "Oh yes, you can't scream because of the bleach I put in your vocal cords."

"Son of a bitch!" Morgan screamed at the screen before grabbing Garcia's chair and throwing it into the wall. He put his hand on his head and let the tears fall. The unsub made Reid face him and smiled at him.

"No one is coming for you tonight," the unsub laughed.

The screen cut out leaving the team staring at the screen in silence. The silence was broken as Morgan hit the wall with his fist.

"Morgan, calm down" Emily said as she tried to calm Morgan down.

"No! I always promised him I would look out for him. I was supposed to protect him. He is dead while the bastard who fucking killed him is out there and taunting us. The last thing Reid ever saw in his life was that bastard. I just can't. I'm not stopping till Reid's killer is found. Don't tell me to calm down when my best friend is dead!" Morgan screamed before storming out of the office.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, firstly let me say a big thank you for all the reviews, they were amazing and I hate to say but the aim of this fanfic is for it to be emotional. I do feel bad though for making you all cry. **

**There is an extensive description of Reid's torture below so I want to warn you about that. His torture is very bad but it is going to make the team want to get the bastard all the more.**

**Thank you all again for the reviews, they were amazing and you are all awesome.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own **

Reid couldn't say in the room any longer, he needed to check on Morgan. Reid closed his eyes and thought of Morgan, he opened them again to find himself in the men's bathroom. He looked to the wall and found Morgan leaned against it with his face in his hands. Reid had never seen Morgan so upset, he had always seen Morgan as a man who had built a wall inside to take all the pain. Reid also hated the fact that Morgan was going to have to go through more pain. Reid knew that his killer was going to keep on sending video after video. The team were going to have to endure more horror and Reid didn't want them to see it.  
He would do anything for them not to see it.

"I'm so sorry," Morgan cried into his hands. Reid sat down against the wall, he sat next to his best friend and wanted nothing more than to tell him that everything was going to be okay. Reid needed to say the words even if Morgan could never hear them.

"Everything is going be okay. You are going to find this guy and make him pay for what he did to me. Morgan, none of this was your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for. You have to get on with life after you get him, I need you to live your life. You have to get married, have little ones and grow into a grumpy old man," Reid said.

Reid watched as Morgan took a few deep breaths to calm down. Reid hoped that in some way Morgan had heard him but he knew it was just wishful thinking.

"Morgan, I'm sorry but the bastard is going to show you more things, things I would do anything for you not to see," Reid said in a small voice before closing his eyes. He felt anger grow inside of him, he felt anger at the man for taking away his future. Reid screamed out in anger as he felt everything rush forward. Reid was surprised when all the motion sensor tap activated and started spewing water everywhere.

Reid watched as Morgan jumped to feet. Reid also got to his feet and stared at the taps. He watched as Morgan wiped away the wetness on his cheeks and leave.

'Did I turn them on?' Reid thought to himself.

**One hour later - Hotch**

Hotch shut his phone and took a deep breath, he didn't want to go and see Reid's body. He didn't know if he could. He knew he had to go to the morgue and speak with the coroner, he had to know how Reid had died.

"Hotch," Rossi said to get Hotch's attention. Hotch looked up to see Rossi looking at him with a look of concern.

"That was the morgue, they've completed the autopsy. I'm going to go down there and talk to the coroner," Hotch said before grabbing his jacket and making his way out of his office. Rossi was behind him in a flash and put a hand on Hotch's shoulder to stop him.

"Hotch, you are not going alone. I'm coming with you to see him," Rossi said.

"So are we," Morgan's voice said from behind him. Hotch and Rossi both turned around to see Morgan and Emily with their jackets on.

"Are you sure? This is going to be hard to see for us all," Rossi asked them. Rossi was trying to be strong for the team, he was trying to make sure everyone stayed together but Rossi knew he was beginning to break. He had seen so much over his years as a profiler but nothing had hit him this hard. He would never forget seeing Reid tied to his bed.

"We have to see him one more, we need to know," Emily said as she pulled her jacket closer to herself. She knew this was going to be difficult, she just hoped she was strong enough.

**Morgue**

Morgan, Emily, Hotch and Rossi stood in the morgue staring at the autopsy table that was covered with a sheet, they knew what lay underneath the sheet. Reid was underneath the blue sheet. The coroner walked in and looked gave the team a sad small smile.

"Are you ready to see him?" the coroner asked knowing that the four people in front of him were barely holding on. Hotch nodded. The coroner nodded back before walking over to the table, he pulled the sheet down to Reid's waist to show the barely recognisable genius.

Emily let out a small gasp before putting her hand over her mouth in shock. She felt her eyes water as she looked at Reid's body. She could barely recognise him through with all the cuts and bruises littering his body, he had bruises around his face.

Morgan stood frozen as he looked at Reid's dead body, he shook his head and took a few steps back as he struggled to control the pain and anger inside of him. Reid was so still, his skin had no colour or life.

Hotch and Rossi closed their eyes for a few seconds as they saw Reid's body.

Hotch couldn't think clearly, he struggled to understand why this has happened to Reid. He struggled to make sense of it all. Hotch thought of Reid's mother, a mother who loved her son through everything. A mother that Hotch was going to have to face and explain that her son was dead.

"What was the full extent of the damage? What was done to him?" Hotch asked the coroner with a heavy heart, a heart full of dread. The coroner but his lower lip nervously before he started to talk.

"He was beaten quite brutally, the bruising is deep and has done a lot of damage. There was an injection site at his throat, we discovered bleach in his vocal cords that caused them to become damaged. An internal search revealed that victim-"

"His name was Spencer Reid. Please don't call him a victim," Hotch interrupted a with pained voice.

"Okay," the coroner nodded before continuing. "Spencer had been suffering from internal bleeding before his death. We found blood in his throat which means he expelled some of the blood while he was alive. His arm was broken in three different places, he has three broken fingers on his right hand and two on his left. There are multiple cuts to his body, they are quite deep and would have bled heavily. He was also stabbed in non-lethal areas but they would have caused an incredible amount of pain. He had two teeth removed and-" the coroner said before stopping.

He didn't really want to tell the four people in front of him what he had found.

"And what? What else was done? Please we need to know," Rossi said.

"We found rectal damage, he had been assaulted with some kind of object. I'm very sorry," the coroner said.

**Reid**

Reid closed his eyes as the coroner finished listing his injuries. He opened the again to watch everyone's jaws tighten with anger. Reid also knew that they were probably going to witness his assault, he knew his killer was going to taunt them, he was going to torture them mentally.

Reid wished he could call the man who had killed him an unsub but couldn't. His killer had made himself known, his killer wasn't an unknown subject like all the criminals that Reid had capture and profiled while he was alive. The man's brutality and cruelty was known to Reid and soon it would be known to a full extent to the team.

Reid watched as his team began to talk again.

"What was the cause of death?" Rossi asked.

"Strangulation. We found fibre's round his throat and all evidence points to that being the the cause of death. A piece of fabric must have been wrapped around his throat."

Hotch took a small breath and clenched his fist.

"Have you taken all forensic evidence needed?" Hotch asked. The coroner nodded giving Hotch his answer.

"Can we have a few minutes alone?" Rossi asked, the coroner nodded again before leaving the room.

"He suffered all of that on his own. He must have been so scared. He couldn't even scream for help," Morgan said before leaving the morgue, slamming the door behind him.

"We need to keep an eye on Morgan," Emily said as she wiped her eyes again.

"I'll go and check on him. I can't do this," Hotch said before walking out the room.

Reid watched as Rossi and Emily both looked at each other. He was glad they were strong, he knew that his death was hitting them hard but he also knew they could keep the team together, they could be the support the other needed.

Reid gazed at Emily as she walked forward to his body, she brought her hand to his face and brushed some stray hair from his face, she stroked his cheek with back of her hand.

It was a touch that Reid would have done anything at that moment to feel.

"We're going to get him Reid. Goodbye sweetheart," Emily said with her voice wobbling slightly. She leaned down and gave him a small kiss to his cheek. Emily walked back and found herself enveloped by Rossi into a hug.

"We'll get the bastard and we'll make him pay for what he did," Rossi said angrily, his eyes burning with anger at the man that had killed Reid.

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for the reviews. They were all amazing and again I'm sorry if I'm making you cry, I actually feel really bad. I'm really nervous about the ending of this chapter but would love to know what you think.**

**Thank you again for the reviews, adds and favourites. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and Emily walked back into the BAU, none of them had said a word to each other on the way back from the morgue. Each of them had memories of Reid when he had been alive, he had been happy the last few months and had even gone out with the team more and more. He had been living a happy life. The unsub had taken that all away from Reid. The unsub had taken away that future from Reid. A future that would have been with the BAU and with his family.

JJ walked down the corridor towards them with a grim look on her face and red eyes.

"JJ, what's wrong? What happened?" Emily asked as she stepped ahead of the men in front of her and put a comforting arm around JJ.

"The bastard, I mean the unsub, he sent us another video. Garcia has set it all up but she can't watch it. She's with Henry right now. Will came down after I called him. I can't watch it either. I just accept that his gone, I can't stop thinking of the future and how Reid isn't going to be there and how he won't be there as godfather to Henry," JJ cried gently.

"Hotch, I can't watch it either. I can't, I need some time," Emily said before looking at JJ. Hotch understood and nodded. He didn't want to watch the video but he knew he had to. There may have been a chance that Reid had left them some clue to who killed him. Emily walked with JJ down the corridor leaving the three men standing there.

Hotch turned to look at Morgan.

"Derek, can you handle this? It's okay if you can't," Hotch said as he addressed Morgan by his first name, something he had almost never done.

"I can do this but don't expect me to be calm. We both know that we can't watch that video and not think of Reid and how much pain that bastard put him through. Reid has-had never done anything wrong to anyone and he had to go through that, his last moments of this earth were full of pain and fear. Trust me when I say this Hotch, I'm going to make sure the son of a bitch that killed Reid goes through a world of pain," Morgan growled angrily before walking away.

**Garcia's office**

Hotch clicked on the video, a small screen popped up to reveal Reid tied up on the floor at the bottom of his bed. Tears were running down his cheeks as cried. Hotch felt his eye's water as he watched Reid try to scream for help but no sound came out. Morgan, Rossi and Hotch all tensed when they saw the unsub walk next to Reid.

"Hello again. I think it's time for me and Spencer to have some fun," the unsub laughed.

The unsub looked down at Reid for a moment before delivering a brutal kick to Reid's stomach. Reid's face scrunched up into one of pain as he tried to move into a fetal position. The unsub continued his brutal assault by kicking Reid in the face causing his head to whip to the side. Reid turned back to face the camera with a stream of blood coming from his nose. The unsub grabbed Reid by the throat and pushed him to the ground. He straddled Reid's hips.

"Spencer, if you beg me to stop I will stop. Go on Spencey! Beg me," the unsub said in an enthusiastic voice.

Hotch put his hand to his mouth as he watched Reid try to plea with the man but no sound came out. Hotch hated this unsub more than he had hated anyone, the unsub was toying with Spencer.

The man slapped Reid around the face causing Reid to let out a small whimper.

"Oh my god, will you look at that? He can whimper like a baby," the unsub taunted before grasping Reid by his hair and lifting his head up. The unsub punched Reid straight in the face causing Reid's head to smack into the floor. Reid laid on the floor in a daze.

"NO!" Morgan screamed at the screen as the unsub took out a knife and plunged it into Reid. Reid began to cry harder as the unsub pulled the knife out. Small whimpers filled the screen as Reid tried to struggled against the unsub and as he struggled against the pain.

"I'm gonna kill this fucker," Morgan growled as he watched the video. "I'm going to put his head on a stick."

The three men watched the unsub turn Reid onto his stomach. They felt pain in their hearts as they watched Reid cry, the pain got stronger as Reid looked into the camera, his eyes pleading for someone to come and save him. Morgan wanted to just jump into the screen and save Reid, he wanted to save Reid and make everything right again. Something he knew he could never do.

The unsub grabbed one of Reid's fingers and looked at the camera. "This little finger made me angry."

The unsub bent the finger into an awkward angle. Reid cried harder on the video as the unsub let go of broken finger. The unsub got to his feet, he walked to Reid's head and grabbed Reid by his hair. Reid's face scrunched into one pain as the unsub dragged him out of the camera's view.

The screen went blank leaving the three men in shock at what they had just seen.

**Reid**

Reid wondered around the BAU for a while. He felt upset that he would never walk through the doors and into the bullpen with a cup of coffee in his hands and recieve a smile from the team at his arrival. Reid looked across the bullpen and saw Henry sitting at a table drawing. Reid suddenly found himself at the other side of the bullpen looking into the room. He walked around the corner to find Will comforting JJ. Garcia walked out into the corridor.

Reid hated not seeing Garcia smile, all he wanted was to see her smile at that moment. Reid walked into room where Henry was to see that Henry was drawing. Reid looked at Henry and thought of everything that he was going to miss of his godson's life. He wasn't going to be able to get Henry into college with one phone call, he wasn't going to be able to see him grow up.

Reid felt anger rise up in him again as he thought of everything he was going to miss. The future that he had looked forward to had been ripped away from him.

"Hi Uncle Spencer," Henry smiled before looking up to face him. Reid felt himself almost freeze as his godson looked directly at him.

"Henry, can you see me?!" Reid asked, shock evident in his voice. Henry nodded before picking up another crayon and offered it to Reid. It was clear that the team had not yet told Henry that he had died.

Reid walked forward and tried to take the crayon, his hand passed straight through it. Henry giggled causing Reid to feel a little happy at hearing his godson laugh. Reid didn't understand how Henry could see him. He knew that he had to give the team help and he needed to give them it now.

"Henry, can you do something for Uncle Spencer? Can you draw something for me?" Reid asked Henry.

"Yeah," Henry smiled at Reid.

**Five minutes later**

Henry had just finished the drawing that Reid had described to him when Reid felt something run through him, something that felt wrong.

"Uncle Spencer, where did you go?" Henry said before looking around the room.

"I'm right here. No, why can't you see me anymore?" Reid moaned in fustration. He watched Henry jump from the chair and grab the drawing that Reid had described to him.

"Go show JJ, tell her what I told you," Reid whispered to himself as he watched his godson walk to the team that had now gathered into a group. He just hoped the team believed Henry.

**The Team**

Morgan and the team were trying to think of what the next step was. They had no leads and no forensic evidence. Morgan watched as Henry walked up to the team.

"Hi honey, what do you have?" JJ said in a motherly voice as she scooped Henry up and into her arms. JJ took the picture and looked at it with confusion.

"Honey, what is this?"

"Uncle Spencer told me to draw it," Henry said as he laid his head to his mother's chest. The entire team looked at Henry at that moment. JJ looked at the picture and knew that Henry wouldn't draw something like this.

"Little man, what do you mean? When did Uncle Spencer ask you to do this?" Morgan asked, his heart hurting as he said Reid's first name.

"Uncle Spencer told me to draw it. He said the bad man had a picture on here," Henry said as he pointed to his little wrist. "Uncle Spencer was in his night night clothes."

The team stood in shock as they absorbed Henry's words.

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, sorry for the slight delay with this chapter but I was ultra busy yesterday, I barely had time to sit down. Here is the next chapter for you all. **

**Okay, so the reason Henry can see Reid is because children's minds are more open to the world, they haven't decided on what to believe yet. Henry could see Reid because his mind is more open to the world. Hope that makes sense. **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, I seriously love each and every one of them and can't thank you enough.**

**For those who read Learning to live again, I haven't forgot about it and it will be updated as well so never fear. **

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan took the picture from JJ, he looked at it and knew it was a tattoo. He couldn't understand though how Henry could have drawn this without help or the fact that Henry knew about the bad man and the clothing Reid had died in. Morgan knew deep down that he wanted Reid to have told Henry to draw the picture, he wanted to believe so hard that Reid was still there with them. Morgan's mind flashed back to the bathroom. No-one had been in the bathroom with him when all the motion sensored taps had gone off. At least no-one he could see.  
A strong part of his brain was telling him that he was being stupid, there was no such thing as ghosts. His mind kept slamming his brain with the same fact over and over.

When someone dies that is it. There is no such things as ghosts.

Morgan ignored that part of his brain though, he ignored it and listened to the part of himself that had a little hope that Henry had seen Reid and that Reid had not completely left them yet. Morgan handed the piece of paper to Garcia bringing her out of her confused and shocked state.

"Garcia, can you run this through all known databases? I don't care if you have to rip apart the computer world, I want some connection found to this tattoo. Can you do that for me babygirl?"

Garcia looked at the tattoo on the paper before looking to Morgan, she blinked a few times before nodding her head.

"I'll get started right away," she said in a determined voice before making her way to her office.

JJ handed Henry to Will so the team could talk. Will walked away from the group with a sleepy Henry in his arms.

"Morgan, you can't seriously think that Reid told Henry to draw that tattoo," JJ said even though deep inside she wanted Reid to still be around. She just wanted to hear him talk again, she would have done anything to hear another statistic from him.

"She's right, we can't start believing in fairytales. We need to keep our heads in reality. We all miss Reid and as much as we would all want him to be alive, he isn't," Rossi said although he was still shaken by the latest clue they had recieved.

"What if he is still here? I know it sounds crazy but we have to consider the facts. No-one has told Henry that Reid had died, he said that Reid was in his night time clothes, the same clothes he-" Morgan said before pausing to continue, still finding it hard to say Reid was dead. "The same clothes he died in. Henry doesn't know anything about Reid's death, so why would he say the bad man?"

"Even I have to admit that it is strange," Emily said.

"Garcia is checking the picture, if she gets anything from it then we are going to have to have a serious discussion of what to do next," Hotch said, he wasn't sure what to say or do for the first time in a very long time.

Morgan's mind clicked into place.

"What if we tried contacting Reid?" Morgan questioned, his mind already knowing a way to test.

**Reid - An hour later**

Reid had been standing in the room where Will was playing with Henry. Reid crouched down in front of the two as they built a lego house.

"Henry, can you hear me?" Reid said gently in the hope that his godson could hear him again. Henry didn't look up or even acknowledge him. Reid felt fustrated, he needed to tell the team so much and his godson was the only one that could help him do that. Every ghost myth was running through his head as he tried to think of a way to talk to the team.

Reid's attention was drawn away from his godson when he saw Morgan carrying something into the briefing room. Reid walked through the walls until he found himself in the briefing room. He looked down and found himself feeling joy as he recognised what Morgan had brought into the room. It was a sign his best friend believed he was still there.

The rest of the team apart from Garcia walked into the room.

"Morgan, you can't be serious. You have to stop this. We all miss Reid so much and we would do everything in the world to have him back but you can't start doing things like this," Rossi said as he tried to reason with Morgan as Morgan set up a ouji board.

Reid looked down at the board, it was old but it had everthing he would need to talk with his team. Reid watched Morgan place the pointer on the board. Reid felt sad that he wasn't going to be there to be a friend to Morgan. Reid was happy that he had had Morgan as friend when he had been alive, he was even more happy to have had Morgan as he friend not that he was dead.

"We've all seen things happen that we can't explain. Emily, you've died and you told me you had an experience. Isn't it possible that he could be here? Isn't it possible that he can't move on because of what that bastard did to him?" Morgan said to Emily and the team.

Reid stood in front of the board, he closed his eyes and found every ounce of strength inside of him. He put his hands to the pointer and started to push it. He almost wanted to jump for joy when it started moving with him.

"What the hell?" Emily shouted as she watched the pointer move on the board, the rest of the team looked down at the board in equal shock.

Reid pushed the pointer to send a message to tell them it was him.

'I-M H-E-R-E M-O-R-G-A-N'

"Reid, you are really here," Morgan smiled before letting out a small laugh of happiness. JJ collapsed into a chair and put her hand over her mouth, her eyes watering at the revelation that Reid was still with them.

"Reid, I'm so sorry for what has happened to you. I'm sorry that you were alone and that I wasN'T there to protect you. We miss you all so much," Morgan said as he struggled to keep himself from crying. Reid wished at that moment he could hit Morgan around the head.

The team couldn't have done anything to help him that night, his life had ended at the hands of a brutal killer that had planned the attack. The team couldn't have known. He moved the pointer again.

'N-O-T Y-O-U-R F-A-U-L-T'

Hotch snapped out his shock and knew he needed to ask Reid a question.

"Reid, I'm sorry this happened to you. We all are. Do you remember everything about that night?"

Reid hesistated for a moment before he pulled the pointer to the word 'yes'. Reid also wanted to send another message to the team, a message he needed them to follow with everything they were.

'L-O-O-K A-F-T-E-R M-U-M'

"We will Spencer, we'll make sure your mum is taken care of," Rossi said tearfully.

'T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U'

Reid felt the same wrong feeling run through him as before. He felt weaker.

"Reid, can you tell us anything that can help us find the man who killed you?"

Reid pushed through the weakness to send a message to them. Reid had to tell them the name he had seen on the knife that had carved into his body that night.

'W-I-L-K-I-N-S-O-N'

Reid hand went through the pointer as he lost the ability to touch it, he felt the weakness spread through him. He looked at his hand and felt himself flicker.

"Oh no, w-what's happening?" Reid panicked.

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, they were all amazing and fantastic. I must point out to my guest reviewer that my spelling of frustration is right, I think it may be though spelt differently in another country. I'm British and we spell some words differently. **

**Thank you for the reviews again.**

**A certain reviewer I swear reads my mind. The reason why Reid flickers and lost the ability to touch is because he uses up energy when touching things. The more energy he uses, the weaker he becomes.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid felt the wrong feeling run through him again, he looked down at the oujia board, he heard the the team gasped as the board flew across the room and into the wall. Reid began to panic when the flickering increased. He was scared of what was happening to him. He didn't want to leave the team, he had so much more to tell them.

"Reid, what's happening?" Morgan shouted.

Reid focused on Morgan's voice, he focused on how much he wanted to stay. He looked at his hands and found that he had stopped flickering. He felt relief flood through him as the weak feeling receded inside of him. Reid looked up when a knock came at the door, he saw Garcia standing at the door, her usually rosy cheeks had no colour in them. Her hands were shaking as she held a piece of paper in her hand. Each of the team looked to her slowly as they tried to come to terms with what had just happened. Reid knew that their entire perception of the world had now changed forever.

Morgan was the first to speak.

**Morgan**

"Babygirl, did you get anything on the tattoo?" Morgan asked her urgently as he walked over to her. Garcia looked at him before passing him a piece of paper.

"I did, I did a search and put the image through a recognition search, I found that this tattoo is part of a collection at a tattoo shop about twenty miles away. Morgan, what does this mean? This is unique to the shop. How could Henry have known to do this?" Garcia said in a small voice. Morgan hesitated as he wondered if he should tell Garcia what had just happened.

"Tell her Morgan, she needs to know," Hotch urged Morgan.

"Tell me what?" Garcia asked before she looked down at the oujia board. "What happened here Morgan?"

"I was convinced that Henry had seen Reid and it turned out I was right babygirl, I brought the board in to see if Reid really was here, if he was still with us. Garcia, Reid pushed the pointer on the board. He's still here babygirl," Morgan said gently to her. He watched as shock filled her face.

"He's here!" Garcia gasped before her eyes started to water slightly, a small smile crept onto her face at the fact that Reid was still with them. Her junior g-man hadn't left his family yet. She felt sad though at the fact that she couldn't hug Reid again, she couldn't give her little genius any kind of comfort.

"Did you see him?" Garcia said with hope. Morgan shook his head, he knew deep down that he would do anything to see Reid again.

"Everyone needs to remember that Reid's killer is still out there, we still have a job to do. I know that this is a shock to everyone and that nothing about this is normal. We need to keep our minds on a target right now, that target is the unsub that killed Reid," Hotch pointed out in a authoritive tone. His voice shook slightly and Morgan knew right then and there that Hotch was not taking Reid still being around well. He knew that Hotch was freaked out. Hotch turned to Garcia.

"Garcia, can you find out if the name Wilkinson is connected to the tattoo shop? I need you to find out who got this tattoo, we find the tattoo, we find the killer," Hotch said.

"I can do that," Garcia nodded before she looked at Morgan.

"Morgan, there is another video. I've tried tracing it back to the source but the guy sending them has made them untraceable. The video is on the screen in my office. I'll do the search on my laptop," Garcia said sadly.

**Fifteen minutes later**

Morgan, Hotch and Rossi found themselves in Garcia's office. Each of them not wanting to watch the sight to come. Morgan found it difficult to watch the video knowing that Reid was still with them. He had no idea if Reid was with them or not. He couldn't take it if Reid had been watching the video's with him. Reid had already gone through that once, it broke Morgan's heart to think that Reid would be subjected to it again. Rossi pressed enter and the video started to play.

"Oh god," Rossi gasped in shock as he looked at the sight on the screen.

Laying on the floor was a beaten and bloody Reid. It was clear that the unsub had tortured and beaten Reid severly since the last video. Reid was laying on the floor, his hands untied and by his sides. They could hear Reid's breathing, it was strained and weak.

"Spencer, still a weak little shit. You never change," the unsub voice spoke. Fury flowed through the Hotch, Rossi and Morgan as they watched the unsub walk into view.

They watched as Reid began to cry harder. The unsub walked next to Reid's outstretched arm, he looked at Reid for a moment before viciously stomping his foot down hard onto Reid's arm. Reid whimpered in pain and his back arched, his sobs increased and grew louder as the unsub slammed his foot down three more times.

Morgan felt a tear run down his cheek as he watched Reid rolled over in pain, it hurt Morgan even more as he watched try to crawl away with his other bruised arm. The unsub started to laugh on the screen.

"Oh no you don't," the unsub said before grabbing Reid's leg and pulling him back. Reid's bloody hands smeared the floor as he was dragged back. The unsub picked Reid up by his waist and threw him onto the bed. The unsub grabbed Reid's cover and covered Reid up to the middle of Reid's chest.

"This bit is going to be a bit graphic for my intended viewers, you on the other hand Reid will feel every single thrust," the unsub said before picking up a medium sized thick black pole. Morgan shook with anger as the unsub's hand went beneath the covers. Reid began to cry harder and Morgan knew that Reid was frightened and scared to his very core.

The unsub grabbed the back of Reid's hair forced Reid face by its side into the bed.

"This is what you get when you force people to do something that they don't want to do," the unsub said before his hand moved quickly and brutally underneath the cover. Reid's face contorted into one of pain.

"Son of a bitch," Morgan screamed in anger.

**Garcia**

Garcia sat at her laptop, her search was nearly finished. Every part of her wanted to fall apart, every part of her wanted this to be a dream, she wanted nothing more than to hold Reid in her arms again.

"I miss you so much Reid," Garcia said to herself.

Garcia looked at screen and almost felt her heart stop at the sight in front of her. On the screen in front of her was a plain document. She gasped as she watched the keys on her laptop go down on their own. She jumped out of her chair as she saw the message on the laptop.

'MISS YOU TOO GARCIA'

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I apologise for how short it is but time got away from me today. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm so happy that you liked the part with the message and Garcia. I loved putting that it in there. Thank you so much, I love you all.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid managed to the keep himself from flickering again, he watched Garcia walk forward and touch the sceen. She cried gently, he thought that he might have done something wrong. He hated to see her looking so sad, he missed seeing Garcia smile. He felt a small pang of sadness as he knew that he would never go to another convention with her, he would never be able to be there as her friend again.

Garcia's laptop beeped causing Garcia to look at the search result that came up, a small picture came up. The picture made Reid as he looked at the picture. He knew immediately who the man was, this was the man that had brutally tortured and killed him in his own apartment. Reid could never forget the eyes he looked into, the eyes that reflected his death. The eyes of his killer.

Reid couldn't control the anger that exploded from inside him, he ignored the shattering glass around him as it began to crack. He wanted this man dead, he wanted the man to die so he could show him true pain as a ghost.

**Garcia**

"Morgan!" Garcia screamed as the glass shattered around her. Morgan came running into the room almost instantly, his gun ready in his hands. He looked around and saw a very frightened Garcia. Garcia ran forward into Morgan's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Babygirl, are you alright? What the hell happened here?" Morgan asked her as he looked at the shattered glass on the floor.

"I finished searching and I got a hit, this man came up and then all the glass shattered around me. Morgan, I think it was Reid, he sent me a message on the laptop telling me that he missed me, I think Reid did this," Garcia said quickly. Morgan didn't have a chance to respond, his attention drawn Garcia's laptop. Garcia turned around and gasped as she saw the keys on her keyboard move again.

A small message came on the screen:- 'GET HIM! MY KILLER!'

"Reid, we'll get him. I promise you that I will hunt him down and make him pay," Morgan promised with every part of himself.

Another message came up on the screen

'BE CAREFUL'

"We will Reid, I promise that we will be careful.'

**One hour later**

**Hotch**

Hotch gripped the steering wheel tightly as the team raced to the unsub's house, the name of the unsub matched what Reid had told them. The man's name was Thomas Wilkinson. Hotch hated thinking of the unsub as a man. He preferred to think of the unsub as a cowardly monster, a monster that would attack and silence a man in his apartment. This monster had taken away Reid and Hotch wanted the man to pay for taking away a member of his family. He gripped the steering wheel tighter as they neared the unsub's house. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Morgan loading his weapon.

"Morgan, I need to know what you are planning to do. I want to take him alive, killing him is too easy," Hotch said to Morgan.

"I'm going to tell you this now, I'm not making any promises. If I get the shot, I'm taking the bastard out," Morgan growled slightly. "I'm not going to allow him a chance to escape or get out later in his life, I'm not risking another member of my family. He already took my little brother from me, I won't let him take anymore from me."

Hotch knew he couldn't talk Morgan down and a strong part of him didn't want to talk him down. That part of him was screaming to do the same, it was screaming to ignore the profiler inside of him and to listen to the part he had unleashed on Foyet. He also knew that killing the unsub would allow the unsub to get away, teh unsub wouldn't have Hotch visiting every week just to remind him of what he did. He vowed if the unsub was sent to jail he would make sure the man knew who Spencer Reid was.

Hotch skidded onto the curb, he turned the car off before bolting out his door. Morgan was already halfway across the unsub's garden. Emily and Rossi were behind them as they took position outside of the house. Morgan stood by the door. Hotch nodded to him giving the go ahead to kick down the door. Morgan quickly turned himself to face the door before delivering a powerful kick to the door. The door smashed open.

The door smashed open and two gunshots ran through the air.

**Reid**

Reid had followed the team that had made their way to the unsub's house. Reid found himself looking at the team as they rushed up to the house. Reid watched as Morgan kicked down the door, it was at the moment everything changed. Two gunshots rang through the air.

"NO!" Reid screamed as he watched Morgan fall to the ground. He barely registered as another gunshot came from inside the house. He went Morgan's side and felt horror at what he saw. Rossi was helping Morgan, he ripped Morgan's vest. Reid felt fear as he watched Red blossom across Morgan's chest, he could see two holes where the bullets had gone through his vest. Morgan laid down on the floor struggling to breath.

"Morgan, everything is going to be okay. Help is on the way," Rossi said as he tried to get Morgan to focus on his voice and away from the pain. Reid couldn't do anything but watch as Rossi called down his radio for an ambulance. Emily rushed from inside the house and to Morgan's side.

"Hotch has the unsub secure," Emily informed Rossi before she placed her hands on Morgan's chest to try control the bleeding.

"Did you...get him?" Morgan wheezed weakly as he struggled to stay awake.

"We got him," Emily cried gently. An ambulance pulled up beside the curb, the sirens blaring loudly. "Help is here Morgan, you are going to be okay."

Reid watched as Morgan's eyes closed. Reid knew he couldn't watch Morgan die, he couldn't accept that Morgan was going to die because of him.

"Reid!" a voice said from behind him. Reid turned around and was surprised at who he saw, he was looked at Morgan. He knew that Morgan was a ghost but he was different to Reid, he was more transparent than Reid. Reid knew that Morgan was in the balance between life and death.

"Reid, what's happening?" Morgan asked he looked down at his body as the medics began to work on him.

"Morgan, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. Morgan, you are dying."

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, I am so so so so so so so so sorry about not updating this week, I have been doing cover where I work so I haven't had a lot of time to update this week, I promise to make it up to you all. I will be updating Learning to live again later tonight and I will be updating more and more this week. I'm also taking requests for one shots that you may want as an apology. I have plenty of time this weekend so please PM me if you have a one shot.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, I love them and I'm sorry that I left it on a cliffhanger for thatlong. Really sorry again! Thank you for the reviews again. **

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid felt guilt flood him as he saw Morgan in front of him, Morgan was here with him. Morgan wasn't meant to be here with him, his friend was supposed to be healthy and alive, not bleeding to death on the lawn of the man that had killed him. Reid watched as Morgan's ghostly gaze stayed fixated on the medics as they loaded him onto a gurney and rushed him to the ambulance. Reid walked closer to him, he knew that Morgan was freaking out.

"Morgan, you are going to be fine. You won't be here for long," Reid said to try assure Morgan that everything was okay. Morgan finally turned to Reid when the paramedics rushed him back into the ambulance and drove away.

"Reid, what the hell is going on?" Morgan asked as he found himself not fully able to accept what was happening. Part of him was afraid and scared of what was happening. He didn't know what was going to happen. He was not a man that scared easily but right now he was deeply afraid. Another part was there as well, he felt a sudden rush at happiness as he saw Reid. He thought that he was never going to see Reid again.

"I think that you are in a kind of limbo. I'm really sorry this happened to you. I didn't want you to have to be here," Reid said with sadness deep in his voice. Reid suddenly looked up to see Emily and Hotch dragging someone out of the house, every part of him felt fear as he looked at the man that had killed him. He could never forget those eyes, he could never forget the tattoo he had stared at as he was strangled to death.

Morgan noticed the way that Reid was and also found his attention drawn to the man. He decided to put away his anger in order to comfort Reid.

"Reid, he can't hurt you. He is going to pay for...for what he did," Morgan said. Reid looked up at the transparent version of Morgan.

"Of course he can't hurt me, he did that enough when he killed me. He can't hurt me because I'm dead," Reid said angrily. Morgan didn't say anything as they watched another paramedic tend to the gunshot wound that the unsub had in his arm.

"No painkillers," Hotch ordered the paramedic. The unsub grinned like a cheshire cat at Hotch and Emily.

"Spencey begged for me to end all the pain, he was weak and pathetic. It was fun killing him," the unsub laughed. Hotch lunged for the unsub, he was only stopped by Emily and Rossi as they struggled to hold him back.

"He did nothing wrong! You will never see the light of day again!" Hotch screamed at the unsub. Reid was surprised at Hotch's reaction, he was usually the one who was calm and controlled.

The paramedic doors closed and Reid couldn't help but watched as his killer was sent to hospital. Reid knew his body was at the hospital, he was in the morgue.

"Reid, what is going to happen next?" Morgan asked with fear in his voice.

"I'm not sure Morgan, I haven't been like this for long. I've been watching you all, I watched you when you found my body. I'm sorry that you had to discover me that way, I'm so sorry."

"Reid, I'm so sorry about what happened to you, I'm sorry that I wasn't there to save you," Morgan said before he tried to put a hand on Reid's shoulder, his hand went straight through. He pulled it away in shock. Reid looked at Morgan and then to his shoulder.

"Guess we can't touch then," Reid whispered sadly.

"Reid, I hate to bring it up. What happened after he assualted you?" Morgan asked tentively. Reid bowed his head down in shame. "Reid, it's okay to tell me."

"I felt so weak when he was doing that, I struggled and I struggled but he kept going. After he finished he brought out the knife again, he stabbed me a few times, he did it slowly though and he made me look into his eyes while he was doing it. He kept beating me, it hurt so much. The worst thing was that I couldn't scream, I couldn't do anything. He threw me off the bed and used the wire to tie my wrists to my bottom headboard. After that he addressed the camera again, there is another video for you to watch. I really don't want you to watch it. I died in that last video," Reid explained to Morgan. He could see that Morgan was sad and upset at hearing about how he had died.

"You watched the videos when we watched them. Reid, I'm sorry you had to see that, I'm sorry."

"He wrapped some fabric around my throat, I knew by the look in his eyes that he was about to kill me. He sat on the bed behind me and he pulled the fabric tighter and tighter till I couldn't breathe, I was so scared. I struggled slightly but everything went dark when he pulled tighter. I appeared a few minutes later in my apartment like this. He took pictures, I watched him do it. I watched my killer walk out of my apartment. You have no idea how that feels, you have no idea what it feels like to stay with your body," Reid shouted angrily.

"Reid, I would give anything for you to come back. I don't want to leave you like this. I don't want to leave you alone," Morgan said.

"You have to. You have to get better and wake up. You still have a job to do, you have to take care of yourself and your family. You have to go back and take care of Garcia. I want you to live your life, I want you and the rest of the team to move on," Reid smiled sadly at Morgan.

"We can't move on from this. Reid, we have lost you. We have lost a member of our family, we can't just move on."

"You have to. I don't know where I'm going after this stage ends. I know I'm going to move on to somewhere, you and the team need to move on as well. I hope that we'll see each other again but not too soon."

Reid jumped slightly when Morgan let out a small yelp.

"What the hell was that?" Reid asked.

"I have no idea," Morgan said. Reid stepped back as Morgan began to flicker. Reid knew that Morgan was returning back to his body. He also knew that Morgan realised the same thing.

"Reid, I don't want to leave you alone," Morgan said before another pain ran through his body.

"Tell the team I'll miss them," Reid said quickly. "I'll always miss them. Tell JJ I'm sorry I won't be there for Henry. Goodbye Morgan."

Morgan felt himself being pulled away from Reid.

"Goodbye Reid."

**The next day**

Morgan moaned as he opened his eyes, he smiled slightly when he heard an angelic voice he recognised all too well telling him to wake up. His eyes fluttered for a moment before they opened fully. He opened them to see Garcia smiling at him.

"Hey sweetheart," Garcia smiled at him. "You are going to be fine. You had me so scared."

"I'm sorry that I scared you," Morgan said as he held her hand.

"I can't face losing you, I can't face losing another person I love," Garcia cried gently.

"He was there," Morgan told Garcia. Garcia looked up at Morgan with tears coming down her cheeks.

"I saw Reid. I said goodbye," Morgan whispered to her.

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. My work is a bit hectic right now. I have the whole of next week off so get ready for the mother load of updates next week. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**I am working on the two one-shots for a certain reviewer - you know who you are. I'm almost done. Having a bit of trouble writing them but got through it.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, they were amazing and awesome. I did my little dance again when I saw them. Thank you again.**

**Enjoy and please review **

**All mistakes are my own**

"Honey, what do you mean you saw him?" Garcia said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks, she took Morgan's hand into her own and stroked her thumb over in a soothing motion.

"He was there with me. He helped keep me calm. I was with him for while. I said goodbye to him," Morgan said, his voice still tired and raspy. "I didn't want to leave him but he told me to come back and take care of you. He told me I had to come back."

Garcia shook slightly as she listened to Morgan's words. It hurt her slightly to know that Morgan had seen Reid, it hurt because if Morgan had seen Reid, he must have been so close to death. Her chocolate God, her Morgan, had been so close to death. Garcia knew that she couldn't bear losing anyone else, she had almost collapsed when she had heard Morgan had been shot.

"I'm glad that he told you to come back. Was he okay? Was he scared? I can't believe that you saw him. I would give anything to have him back with us," Garcia said quickly as she tried to keep herself calm, she struggled to keep her emotions in check. Morgan squeezed her hand as tightly as he could and gave her a small smile.

"I would do anything as well, I want him back. He told me how he died. I want to go back to that night and save him, I want to do what I always promised I would do. I want to go back and protect him. I know I can't though. I'm going to do what he asked me to do but I know it will be hard," Morgan told her gently.

"What did he ask you to do?"

"He told me to come back and to live my life, he wants us to continue. How can we continue though? Reid was part of our family, he kept us together. I miss him so much," Morgan said as his eyes began to water. Garcia leaned forward, she was careful to avoid his wounds from his surgery. She wrapped her hands around his neck and let him cry into her shoulder.

"I miss him too, I will always miss him sweetheart," Garcia said to him gently.

**Rossi**

Rossi gritted his teeth to keep his anger under control, he struggled to keep himself calm but he knew he had to. His desire to kill the unsub was outwayed by one question. Why?

Why did he kill Spencer Reid? Why did he kill a member of Rossi's family?

Rossi stared at the unsub with hatred burning in his eyes. Emily was beside him, he could see that she felt the same. Rossi watched as the unsub looked at them, his entire body calm and collected. He even had a small smirk on his face, a smirk that Rossi wanted to wipe of the bastards face. It was Thomas Wilkinson, the man that had killed Spencer Reid, that broke the silence in the room. His hancuffs clinked against the bed as he move his arm.

"Are you two just going to stand there?" Thomas smirked at them.

"Why did you do it?" Emily asked, her voice dead calm and assertive. "Why did you murder Spencer Reid?"

"It was fun, besides I did more than murder him. I cut him, I stabbed him, I made him cry when I beat him to a bloody pulp. I did more than murder him, I tortured him till I wrapped one of his own scarfs around his neck and strangled him. Saying that I murdered him makes me look weak, I tortured the little prick," Thomas said before letting out a grin that spread across his face. Rossi stormed over to the bed and grabbed Thomas by the throat, his fragile calm now shattered to pieces.

"He did nothing wrong and you did that to him. You are nothing. You don't even deserve to be a classed as a person. You are nothing more than a cockroach. I'm going to make sure that you don't see the light of day ever again. I'm going to remind you every single day about Spencer. You have taken away his life, his future and you've taken him away from his mother. I am not going to rest till you are behind bars you piece of crap," Rossi growled before letting go of Thomas's throat roughly. Thomas coughed and looked at Rossi with hatred.

"I'll have the memories of Dr Spencer Reid to keep me company when I'm behind those bars. Do you know how I surprised him? I grabbed him and covered his mouth so he couldn't cry for help. I injected him with bleach so he couldn't scream for help. I want you to remember this Agent Rossi. Spencer never had a chance to scream, he died alone. He died because you failed to protect him. You took away my family so I took away something of yours," Thomas spat at Rossi before cocking his head to the side. "You don't remember who I am?"

Rossi froze at Thomas's words. Emily and Rossi's eyes met, their shock at Thomas's words being shared.

"Nineteen years ago, when I was little kid, you arrested my dad. You took away my father. He murdered my mother and her sister. You arrested my father for something that wasn't wrong. My mother was a whore and her sister was a bitch, they deserved to die. He was killed in prison in four weeks ago. You forced me to grow up without my father, a man who did the right thing in my view. I took away Reid from you and your family. I didn't have a family growing up, I'm not going to let you have a family now. You'll never come back from his murder Agent Rossi," Thomas said at Rossi angrily. "I want you and your team to know it was your fault!"

Rossi stormed out the room, slamming the door hard as he left the room. Thomas's words now seared in his mind.

Emily looked at Thomas, she walked over to his bed and grabbed his injured shoulder, she squeezed hard causing Thomas to hiss in pain. Emily squeezed tighter again before leaning down and whispering in Thomas's ear.

"This isn't over. You should sleep with one eye open," Emily whispered before releasing her grasp and walking out of the room. She looked down the corridor and walked towards Rossi, who was now talking to Hotch. Emily walked over and put a hand on Rossi's shoulder. Rossi flinched slightly at the contact. Hotch was still trying to get through to a silent Rossi.

"Rossi, What's wrong? Tell me," Hotch said. Rossi looked up with tears running down his cheeks.

"Reid was killed because of me. It's my fault. He's the son of an unsub I put away nineteen years ago. Reid's blood is on my hands," Rossi said before collapsing into a nearby chair.

**Please review**

**Also I just want to mention a new fanfic from MyThrillingHunt-Artemis, it's called The Healer and I think it has great potential. It features a new character called Keeley Reeves and focuses on her but features the team. **

**Please give it a look if you want**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I'm sorry for the delay but have been poorly most of this week which meant a lot of needed sleep. Sorry for the delay. I hope this chapter is okay. **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, you are all super awesome and amazing. Thank you again. **

**Little notice - I have about four more chapters left on this and I will be jumping to Reid's funeral for the next chapter. Bring your tissues for that chapter.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

Rossi sat in the hospital waiting room, he barely registered the other people around him. He had seen so much in his years and he had managed to keep the horrors he had seen in the back of his mind. Rossi felt empty as Thomas Wilkinson's words echoed in his mind. It was all his fault. Reid was dead because of him. He couldn't stop the small tear that ran down his cheek as he thought about his last memory of Reid. Reid had been excited about star trek marathon. Rossi didn't know if he could continue being part of the team or the FBI after this.

**Reid**

Reid felt anger course through him as he stared at his killer, he couldn't help the anger as it ran through his being. He watched as the lights in his killer's room began to flicker uncontrollably. Reid walked and put his hand inside the Thomas's chest. Thomas yelped and screamed uncontrollably as Reid managed to hold his heart. Reid squeezed as he let the anger take over. The heart monitor in the room began to beep uncontrollably as Wilkinson began to struggle for air.

"I didn't die because of Rossi," Reid spat angrily even though the unsub couldn't hear him. "I died because of you and I will watch you burn in hell for what you did to me. I'm not going to kill you today, I just wanted to see you in pain. You can rot in prison for the rest of your life. You can shiver in the dark and then rot in hell."

Reid withdraw his hand from Wilkinson's chest. He watched as his killer breathed heavily and gripped his chest. Reid walked threw the wall and began to wander the hospital. He wasn't sure why he was still here but he knew he needed to be put to rest before he could move on. He had to see and give the team a chance to say goodbye to him.

**Morgan**

Morgan awoke from his small sleep to see JJ and Garcia sitting at the side of him. Morgan let out a small cough, he gritted his teeth as pain ran through his chest but the pain medication he was recieving helped numb the pain. Garcia immediately went to his side and took his hand in her own hand. She kissed the back of his hand before giving him a small smile.

"Are you okay? I can get the nurse if you are in pain," Garcia said as she stroked her thumb over the back of Morgan's hand.

"I'm alright babygirl," Morgan smiled gently at her. His smile faded slightly as he noticed Garcia had red and puffy eyes, he saw the look in her eyes and knew that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a small voice. Garcia gave JJ a brief glance before taking a deep breath.

"Rossi and Emily interviewed the unsub that killed Reid. He killed Reid to get revenge against Rossi for arresting his father and taking away his family. Reid was part of our family, part of Rossi's family. Rossi hasn't spoken to any of us since talking with Wilkinson. Rossi's blames himself for Reid's death," Garcia explained before her bottle lip wobbled slightly.

Morgan took a few seconds to digest the information and to control the emotions inside of him. For a single moment he felt anger towards Rossi but he dismissed that anger. Rossi was not to blame for Reid's death, the only person to blame was Thomas Wilkinson. The man who had tortured and brutally murdered his best friend, his little brother.

"Rossi isn't to blame. Someone needs to be with Rossi. He can't be left alone," Morgan said quietly.

"Emily is looking after him, he is in the waiting room. He isn't speaking and he isn't doing anything but staring into space. Hotch is arranging for Reid's killer to be transferred to a secure facility and charging him with Reid's murder. Hotch called Reid's father and mother. Reid's father is making his way here but Diana couldn't accept that Reid is gone, they had to sedate her," JJ explained instead of Garcia.

"She just lost her son. I promised Reid I would look after his mother. I'm going to keep that promise," Morgan said before he used his other hand to grab JJ's. He turned to her and hesistated for a moment before speaking.

"When I was shot I saw Reid. He helped me understand what was happening to me. He asked me to tell you something. He's sorry that he won't be there for Henry. He said goodbye," Morgan said tearfully. JJ shook slightly before putting her hand over her mouth to stop the small sob from slipping from her lips.

"Why hasn't he moved on? He needs peace and he can't find it here," JJ cried gently before running her hand through her hair. "Reid never did anything wrong. Why did this happen to him?"

"We will never understand why fate chose to do this. I'll never forget him though and we'll see him again. I hope that we see him again," Morgan said before letting his eyelids close and succumbing to a peaceful sleep.

Garcia watched as Morgan fell back to sleep, she stroked his cheeks with the back of her hand gently before looking up at JJ.

"Do you think that we can ever move on from this?" Garcia asked.

"No, but we can remember Reid and make sure that his killer never sees the light of day again," JJ said before reaching over and taking Garcia's free hand in her own.

**All mistakes are my own**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone. This chapter is Reid's funeral and I would love feedback as I am so nervous about this chapter. I hope it is okay. I also want to tell you all that the next chapter will be the last in this fanfic. **

**Thank you for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated and I just want to say a huge thank you to you all. You are all amazing.**

**I usually say enjoy but I got really sad writing this so I'm just going to ask that you please review. **

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan sat against his wheelchair, he felt numb as watched everyone take their seats. He found himself feeling numb as he looked at the scene in front of him, as he looked at the beginning of Reid's funeral. Morgan took comfort in holding Garcia's hand in his own. He had only been allowed to attend the funeral if he stayed in the wheelchair. Morgan looked up at the rest of the team as they sat at the front, each with their own thoughts. Each of them planning to stand up and talk about Spencer. Morgan knew deep down that no words could describe the grief that all the team felt, no words could describe how much they all missed Reid. Morgan felt his heart ache with pain as he looked at Reid's mother, he felt pain as he watched her cry into the shoulder of William Reid at the loss of her only son. Morgan promised Reid that he was going to take care of Diana and that was a promise he was never going to break. Morgan looked around and noticed people that Reid had saved during his career has attended the funeral, he smiled proudly as he remembered how many people Reid had saved during his time with the FBI. He would never forget how many people Reid had supported and saved. Morgan snapped from his thoughts as the priest began the service. It was then that everything became too real for Morgan. He knew once this moment passed, nothing would ever be the same again.

**Reid**

Reid felt immense sadness run through him as he watched his funeral take place, he knew that if he could cry then he would be crying uncontrollably. It pained him so much to see his mother crying. He hated that he had broken his promise to her. He had promised that he would keep himself safe, that he would be safe within his job with support from his team. He had broken that promise. He hated the idea of her never receiving one of his letters ever again. Reid felt sad as he watched Hotch step up to the podium, he could see Hotch's hands shaking as he held onto the podium. Hotch took a deep breath before he began to speak.

**The Team**

"We are here to today to put Spencer Reid to rest. Spencer was part of my team at the BAU but he was also a very important member of our family. He was the one who held us together, the one who would never falter. I wish with all my heart that I could go back to save him, I wish that he was here with us now. Spencer kept us strong because he was the strongest of us all. He wasn't afraid to take on the world. Some of you standing here today are still here because of him. I remember the first time I ever saw Spencer, I knew there and then that he was strong, smart and would support those around him. He supported everyone through the difficult times. Spencer Reid will never be forgotten because how can one forget a man like Spencer Reid. Spencer Reid was a man who protected those he loved and I know that I will protect my memory of him forever. Spencer will be dearly missed and never forgotten. I hope he finds peace," Hotch said as his voice wobbled and tears ran down his cheeks.

Hotch stepped down from the podium, his eyes showing the pain that a father would feel at the loss of a son. Rossi gave Hotch's shoulder a squeeze of comfort before he stepped up to the podium to speak.

"The first time I ever saw Spencer Reid, he made me smile. That was something that he never stopped making me do. He never failed to make me smile and I know that he never failed to put a smile on anyone's face. Spencer made sure if someone was okay or if they needed help because that was the man he was. He was a man who would do everything to help people. He continued to do that to the day he died. He helped people and shared the love he had inside of his heart. Spencer will never be forgotten nor will the love that he placed in all our hearts. Spencer will always be with us, in our memories and in our hearts. He was raised to be strong and that was what he was. He was the strongest man I have ever known and I will miss him so much," Rossi said before taking a deep breath and stepping down from the podium, he wiped tears from his cheeks before sitting down next to Garcia. Garcia leaned into Rossi's shoulder and began to cry, the low amount of make-up she was wearing was running down her cheeks. She knew she wouldn't able to take to the podium, she still couldn't accept the fact that Reid, her Spencer Reid was gone. She missed him so much, all she wanted to do was see him again, hug him and never let go. She knew that it was never going to happen. Rossi held her tightly and comforted her.

Emily was the next to take the stand, her heart was aching and beating with grief as she looked out to the crowd. She took a deep breath and wiped away the tear from her face before she started to speak.

"Spencer was a very special man and words cannot describe how much I miss him. All I want to do is see him smile again, to hear another statistic from him that I know would be followed by his wonderful smile. Spencer was compassionate, wonderful and most of all he was an amazing friend. Spencer Reid always found a way to fight against the horrible things in life and he did everything he could to protect those around him from the pain because he protected what he loved. I'll never forget Spencer because he always made me smile. His heart was full of forgiveness and compassion. Spencer was a hero not only in job but also to his family, our family," Emily said before stepping from the podium crying. She sat back next to Hotch who took her hand and held it tightly. Emily squeezed back to try and channel the pain of losing Spencer.

JJ squeezed Will's hand tightly before making her way to the podium, she stepped onto it.

"Spence, that was my nickname for Spencer. I called him Spence and I always noticed the small smile he would have when I would call him that. It hurts me to know that none of us will ever see that smile again. Spence was a loving man who's heart was full of love, beauty and beautiful wonder. I know that Spence loved to make those around him smile. He was smart and wonderful and he was a great godfather to my son. I know that he would have always been there for us and I know deep down that he will always been there for us. I will always love Spence, I will always miss him. Spence, he was unique and special. I'll never forget him because he was so special and he will always be special to us," JJ cried before stepping down from the podium and sitting back with Will.

Hotch stepped up to the podium and removed the small microphone, he handed it down to Morgan who gave him a nod of thanks.

Morgan looked out at the crowd before briefly looking around at the cemetery A part of him deep down knew that Reid was with them. Morgan hoped that Reid was with them. Morgan took a deep breath before speaking.

"Reid, I always called him by his surname. I'm still going to call him Reid because he was my friend, he was my best friend but better yet, he was my little brother. Reid was always there to talk, he was always there for me and the team. He did everything in his life to help the world, he helped those in need. He was there for everyone because he was a man that never stopped caring. He was also a man who never lost faith. He always believed that there was good in the world. The true fact is that Reid was the greatest good in this world. He used his mind as well as his heart to protect those he loved and those he never stopped trying to save. Reid was family and I will never forget him because he was the glue that kept us together, he was the man that gave us strength and will continue to give us strength. Reid was a man who never left us in our moment of need. I'll always miss and love Spencer Reid. I'll always remember him as the man who never gave up and never gave up giving hope," Morgan said as the pain became too real and too painful.

The priest stepped forward and took the microphone before taking the podium. The service continued. Diana placed a rose of her son's grave along with William Reid. She collapsed back to her seat and William held her tightly. Each member of the team placed a rose on the coffin, each of them whispering their final goodbye.

The team all cried as they watched Reid's coffin lowered into the grave. All of them looking upon his gravestone.

Spencer Walter Reid  
1981 - 2012  
The man who could never forget, the man who will never be forgotten

**Reid**

Reid feld a tingling sensation run through as he watched his team say goodbye, he looked down at his hand and found himself fading. He knew deep down that he moving on, he was moving on to somewhere unknown but somewhere he hope was good. Reid looked up as the fading continued. He found Henry staring at him, he smiled as Henry waved at him. Reid waved back at his godson.

"Goodbye Henry," Reid whispered.

With his final good bye done, Spencer Reid faded away from life and into death.

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, this is the last chapter. I want to say a big thank you to all those who have reviewed and been reading this. You are all amazing. I hope this ending is okay, I'm not sure about it but I like the ending. It echoes Reid's words to Henry when he first held him. **

**Thank you again for the reviews.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid felt warm and safe as he laid down in the grass. He liked it here although he wasn't sure where he really was. He felt safe in this place, there were other people here but they were all like him, they were all at peace. Reid had spoken with some of these other people, he had even met some familiar faces. He had spent time with his Uncle Daniel, his uncle who had died when he was very young. He had also found Haley Hotchner, he spent a lot of time with her. Reid knew this place wasn't heaven, it was something different. It was a place where you could do the things that made you happy, meet the people and family that had passed away in life. He supposed that to a human this was the description of heaven. He knew that there was no sense of time in this place. He was laying in the grass reading first editions he had never been able to own when he had been alive. Some he had wished to read but never been able to. In this place, he was able to find them and read every word because that was what made him happy. This place was endless.

Reid froze as he heard a voice near him, it was voice he had known all his life. Reid sat up, dropping the first edition to the grass as he looked at the person in front of him.

"Hello Spencer," Diana said. Reid immediately got to his feet and ran to over to her. He stopped in front her when he realised that the only way she could be here was if she was dead.

"Mum, you died?" Spencer said, his voice upset. "How long have I been dead?"

"Two years. Oh Spencer, my wonderful son. I have you back," Diana cried as she pulled her son into a hug. Reid wrapped his arms around his mother and laid his head down on her shoulder. He could feel his mother crying and stroking his hair. He hugged her back tightly.

"Please don't cry mum, I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere," Reid said as he tried to calm his mother. Diana leaned away from the hug and placed her hands on Reid's cheeks. She smiled as she stroked her thumb over his cheek.

"I've spent the last two years without you, a mother should not outlive her child. I was so lost without your letters, I'm so sorry about my illness. Some days I thought you were still alive but when I realised what had happened I just feel apart. Everything is okay now though because I have my son back," Diana smiled. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too Mum."

Reid found himself spending all of his time with his mother, he would sit by a tree with her reading from 15th century literature, like him, his mother loved and adored how she could ready everything and anything she wanted to. He would listen to her reading it and felt like a child again. He had no idea how long passed but he was surprised when his father arrived.

He had watched his parents together, they acted like teenagers sometimes but part of Reid was happy watching his parents spend time together. It made him happy because it reminded him of all the times he had imagined being in a proper family. In this place, even after death, Reid was still hopeful that they could be a family again. The grudge he had held against his father in life had seemed to fade away after being here. He finally managed to speak with his father. Reid still found it difficult sometimes to talk about his death, he still struggled with the memories of his viscious and brutal death.

-  
"Reid, is that you?"

Reid looked up and found himself looking at Rossi.

"Rossi, I can't believe you are here. How?" Reid asked, a sad edge filling his voice.

"I'd rather not tell you. I'm just so happy to see you again," Rossi smiled before pulling Reid into a tight bear like hug. Reid returned the hug before withdrawing from it.

"Reid, I'm so sorry about what happened to you. I'm so sorry we didn't protect you," Rossi said before looking down with shame in his features. Reid put his hand on Rossi's shoulder causing Rossi to look up.

"What happened to me was not your fault. Rossi, no-one could have known that Thomas would come after me. It isn't your fault, I have never blamed you for what happened," Reid said before giving Rossi a small comforting smile.

"You were all alone Reid. I'm so sorry for what he did to you. You shouldn't have died like that. You are a good soul and you always have been, I'm so sorry," Rossi said with tears in his eyes.

"Rossi, he can't ever hurt me again. This place is safe, peaceful and I'm happy here. My mum has been here for me, she isn't ill here. She reads to me like I remember. I was afraid of dying, I remember looking into Thomas's eyes as he killed me, I was so scared. I realise now that I shouldn't have had been afraid of dying. I couldn't move on till I said goodbye to you. Thank you for my funeral, that was the last time I was you all. Rossi, we are both here in this wonderful place. I was afraid of coming here but I know now that I shouldn't have been afraid of death," Reid said to Rossi.

"What is this place?" Rossi questioned as he looked around.

"I think it's the closet thing I could say was heaven," Reid smiled. "Here, everything is peaceful. What was your favourite thing to do in life?"

"A fine cigar and scotch," Rossi laughed gently.

"Let's see what we can do," Reid smiled.

Reid was slightly surprised at the next member of the team to arrive, he didn't expect it to be Morgan.

"Morgan!" Reid shouted as he saw Morgan standing alone and looking bewildered.

Morgan looked over to see Reid walking towards him. Morgan couldn't help the joy he felt at seeing Reid, he ran towards Reid and wrapped his arms around him. Reid was surprised when Morgan picked him up off the ground during the hug and squeezed him tightly.

"Reid, I can't believe it is you," Morgan said happily before putting Reid back on the ground. Reid withdrew from the hug with a smile on his face.

"Morgan, what happened? There is only reason you would be here," Reid said.

"You've been dead for over eleven years. I was on a raid and there was a flash. It was a bomb, I died during the explosion," Morgan said sadly before putting his hand on Reid's shoulder. "It's so good to see you again."

"Reid, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I should have been there to keep you safe. Nothing was the same after you died, none of us were the same. Garcia lost that bright shine and she could never get over you being gone. You kept the team together Reid and that bastard took you away from us. Its so good to see you again," Morgan said happily before pulling Reid into another tight hug before pulling away again.

"Reid, I cared for your mother as long as I could but she passed away two years after you died," Morgan began to explain before Reid stopped him.

"I know Morgan, she is here with me. I spend a lot of time with her. Thank you for taking care of her though."

"I made a promise Reid and I wasn't going to break it.

Reid wasn't sure how much time had passed but his team had now joined him in the afterlife. Reid had felt joy when he had seen Hotch and Haley reunite. Hotch had been so happy to see her again. He felt worry and fear for his team's children and hoped that nothing happened to them. He hoped that they all led good lifes.

Reid was happy to be back with his family, every single one of them. Part of him knew that Thomas Wilkinson was going to burn in hell for murdering him but part of him would always wonder what his life would have been like if he had never been killed. He wondered about having children and growing old. He would have liked to have grown old but he was happy in the afterlife.

He would always be happy as long as he had his family with him.

-  
**Henry**

**CALTECH - 2026**

"So why are interested in joining Caltech, your academic grades are fantastic. Your application essay was very interesting to read. Why do you want to attend Caltech?"

"To be honest, my godfather attended this school. You offer the mathematics course that I want to study, I'm very eager to gain knowledge from his school. My godfather was very special to me and I've grown up wanting to attend this school," Henry explained honestly.

"I appreciate your honesty, I would be happy to have a student life you at Caltech. If you don't mind me asking, what was your godfather's name? I've been teaching at this school for a very long time, I may have known him."

"His name was Spencer Reid," Henry said sadly as he remembered how much he still missed spending time with his godfather. The professor looked up at Henry with a small smile on his face.

"I remember Spencer Reid, he was one of my best students. He was so young when he came here but he had a thirst for knowledge. I heard about his death, I attended his funeral. He was the kind of student a teacher could never forget," the professor said fondly before letting out a small smile. "Spencer was an amazing man."

"He was an amazing godfather too."

"Henry Montague, I already consider you a student. I look forward to seeing you after the summer," the professor smiled happily before standing up and shaking Henry's hand.

Henry walked out of the office with a small smile and a big feeling in his heart.

"Thanks Uncle Spencer."

**Please review**

**Thank you for reading and look out for more Reid fics**


End file.
